Missions
Missions are jobs posted on a board in town that consist of rescuing Pokémon in dungeons, giving them items, and escorting them places. Missions always take place in a dungeon. They vary in difficulty based on the dungeon they're in and on what floor they're on. Missions are accessed from the Mission Board in Grassroot Town, located in the northeast corner of the town square. It is to the left of the Housing Center and has Manual the Porygon beside it. Manual explains how to get and accept a mission, as well as when new missions are posted. The missions you get are chosen at random from the dungeons you have completed. A new one generates at every time change. You do not have to be online for a new mission to generate, but it's advised. Occasionally, if your mission board is completely empty, a new mission will not be posted. This usually fixes itself in 2 time changes. You are able to hold up to 8 missions on your job list at a time. It's also possible to send missions to other players. However to send a mission to another player, the receiver has to have beaten the dungeon. You can also only send a particular mission to a single person. Mission Types There are 3 different types of missions that a player can choose from. The first type of mission that a player can get are mission tile missions. These require you to go to a specific floor of a dungeon and step on a specific tile. This tile will be gray-black with the client Pokemon in the center, along with a flag. The second type of mission that a player can get are escort missions. These require the player to do what is done for the first type of mission, with the addition of bringing a Pokemon to the tile. This Pokemon is the escort. To get the escort, enter the dungeon with an empty team slot. The escort is always level 5. If the escort faints, you fail the mission. If you leave the dungeon before the escort is completed, the escort Pokemon will leave your team. The third type of mission is an item request mission. You do what the first type of mission requires, but this time, you have to bring an item to the target tile. The item needed is specified in the mission. If you don't have the item, the mission will fail. Multiple missions on the same floor will generate multiple mission tiles - one per mission.. You can take multiple jobs for the same dungeon, so you could theoretically complete multiple jobs in one dungeon run. Mission Ranks Missions offer different rewards based on how hard a mission is; a mission can go up from rank E to rank 8*. Rank 8* is currently the highest ranking job available in PMU. *E - This mission rank gives you 10 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions gives are apples, 50 Poke, Sticks etc. *D - This mission rank gives you 15 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Oran Berries, sticks, 100 Poke etc. *C - This mission rank give you 20 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Apples, Pecha Scarf, 150 Poke etc. *B - This mission rank give you 30 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Def Scarf, Pecha Scarf, 200 Poke etc. *A - This mission rank give you 60 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Big Apples, 250 Poke, TM Facade, etc. *S - This mission rank give you 90 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give 300 are poké, Big Apples, TM Facade, etc. *1* - This mission rank give you 150 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 350 poké, TM Venoshock, Big Apple, etc. *2* - This mission rank give you 250 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are TM Toxic, Moon Stone, etc. *3* - This mission rank give you 400 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Moon Stone, Shiny Stone, Iron Thorns, etc. *4* - This mission rank give you 600 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are 4000 poke, Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, etc. *5* - This mission rank give you 800 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Shiny Stone, TM Hone Claws, TM Charge Beam, etc. *6* - This mission rank give you 1000 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Electrizer, Magmarizer etc. *7* - This mission rank give you 1200 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Electrizer, Coronet Rock, etc. *8* - This mission rank give you 1400 Explorer Points, and the items that the missions give are Dusts. Player Ranks Player Ranks are Ranks that players can achieve after gaining enough Explorer Points. Different ranks give different rewards upon reaching and surpassing them, such as the ability to expand your house, gaining more inventory space, create a guild, etc. Refer to Perks for more details. Dungeons Dungeons have different mission difficulties, Check the above sections to see what sort of items can be rewarded for different mission ranks. Exbel :Tiny Grotto - Rank E :Seaside Cavern - Rank E :Sour Root Cave - Rank E, D :Sunny Hillside - Rank E, D :Happiness Lake - Rank E, D :Island Garden - Rank E, D :Jailbreak Tunnel - Rank D, C :Thunderstorm Forest - Rank E, D, C :Deep Thunderstorm Forest - Rank C :Winden Pass - Rank E, D :Tanren Tunnel - Rank C :Honeydrop Meadow - Rank C, B :Mt. Skylift - Rank B, A, S :Mt. Barricade - Rank E, B, A, S :Harmonic Tower - Rank S, 1*, 2*, 3*, 4* :Lenile Cavern - Rank B, A, S :Mineral Cavern - Rank B, A :Southern Sea - Rank B, A :Gritty Hollow - Rank A, S :Crescent Islet- Rank B, A, S :Exbel Woods - No Missions :Marowak Training Dojo - No Missions :Friendship Forest (PMU 7) - Rank S :Razed Fields - No Missions :Pitch-Black Abyss - No Missions Winden :Sauna Cavern - Rank B, A :Sauna Cavern Depths - Rank A :Winden Forest - Rank C, B :Deep Winden Forest - Rank B, A :Crystal Ruins - Rank B, A :Crystal Castle - Rank A, S :Snowveil Den - Rank S, 1* :Snowveil Lair - Rank S, 1* :Mt. Stormhold - Rank S, 1* :Sky Fortress - Rank 6* Tanren :Beach Bunker - Rank B, A, S :Rustic Savannah - Rank A, S :Tanren Chambers - Rank S :Tanren Mines - Rank 1*, 2* :Tanren Mansion - Rank 1*, 2* :Tanren Courtyard - Rank 1*, 2* :Tanren Basement - Rank 1*, 2* :Dragon's Descent - Rank 1*, 2*, 3* :Tanren Training Dojo - No Missions :Sea Crevice - Rank A Archford :Boggy Wastes - Rank A, S :Murky Trench - Rank B, A :Mysterious Jungle - Rank S, 1*, 2* :Inferno Volcano - Rank 1*, 2* :Seafloor Ruins - Rank 1*, 2* :Eastern Seafloor Ruins - Rank 1*, 2* :Western Seafloor Ruins - Rank 1*, 2*, 3*, 3* :Central Seafloor Ruins - Rank 1*, 2* :Mt. Moon - Rank 1*, 2* :Archford Tunnel - No Missions :Voltaic Rainforest - Rank S :Sandy Shallows - Rank A Perks With a higher mission rank you gain special privileges: *Bigger Storage *Bigger Bag *Ability to create a guild *Ability to use different commands in one's house To create a guild, you need to reach Master Rank (13500 EP) and have 100,000 Poke on hand when registering your new guild. You must then visit the Housing Center and pay for it through Wigglytuff. Ranks also increase the chance of recruiting a Pokemon. At Guildmaster Rank, your recruitment chances are increased by +11%. See Recruitable Pokémon for the rate boost of all ranks. At Bronze Rank, you can buy items such as Gems and Globes from Ludicolo in Spinda's Cafe in Delite Plaza. At Silver Rank, you can take family items of rarity 3. At Gold Rank, you can use the Croagunk Swap Shop in Delite Plaza for various 3* rarity family items. At Master Rank, you'll be able to play as Legendary Pokemon while in dungeons, provided that you have a Mystery Part, a Heart Slate of the Legendary you want to play as, 100,000 poke (plus an additional 100,000 poke for each Legendary you want after the first), and access to the Southeastern Village. Trivia *In the earlier days of PMU 7, keeping a close watch on the missions often revealed a glitch concerning new dungeons. Unreleased dungeons would sometimes show up on the Mission Board with a mission, even though the player may have never even entered or heard of the dungeon. **This glitch included dungeons that the staff had no plans in releasing, so it wasn't a sure sign of a new dungeon. *When the revamp of Jailbreak Tunnel occurred, most missions given took place in this dungeon for a while due to an oversight. It has since been fixed. *During the second Easter Event, it was possible to accept an escort mission into the dungeon and get the pre-evolution of the escort. The mission board was closed for a while after it was found out and the bug was fixed, but some players still had some unreleased Pokemon. Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Category:Overworld Category:Gameplay